


Chillin' With The Rats

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Movie Night, Rats, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: Violet walked into her room, taking off her hat, and placing it on its hook on the wall. “Another fucking day at work,” she said as she headed to her tall rat cage. “Now, who wants to say hi to momma?” she opened the cage and put her hand in.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833790
Kudos: 29





	Chillin' With The Rats

Violet walked into her room, taking off her hat, and placing it on its hook on the wall. “Another fucking day at work,” she said as she headed to her tall rat cage. “Now, who wants to say hi to momma?” she opened the cage and put her hand in, and immediately her largest rat, Red, jumped on her hand and climbed up her arm and up onto her shoulder. The hefty rat laid an enormous amount of weight on her shoulder was always weird no matter how many times she let the large and fat rat sit up there.

“Aw, you’re cute. Wanna go get some treats?” asked him, putting her finger up to his nose, feeling his whiskers, as he gently and happily ground his teeth in her ear. “That sounds like a yes,” she chuckled, walking into the kitchen. “Now what would a king like you deserve…” she pondered before getting some ham from inside of the fridge and giving it to him. And with his little hands, he began to eat it.

“You’re so cute,” Violet gave him a gentle scratch on the head when the door opened and Clementine walked in. “Hey babe how was work?” she asked softly.

The brunette groaned loudly. “It fucking sucked, oh my god, I hate working there. But, how was class? Work?”

“Class was hard as usual. I don’t know why I decided to try and get my Masters in Astronomy. Work was good though. Didn’t have any Karens,” she rolled her eyes.

“Now which rat is that?” Clementine pointed to Red on Violet’s shoulder as he continued to eat the ham, making happy and soft squeaks as he ate.

“This one is Red. He has red eyes, Clem, he’s like the easiest one to guess.”

“Hey, I’m sorry I don’t have all your rats memorized. You have like five of them!”

Violet let out a groan. “Dude, I have three. Red, Blue, and Yellow. The primary colors. Pretty easy names to remember.”

Clementine walked closer and wrapped her arms around Violet. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, even if we were at work slash school,” she chuckled.

Clementine rested her head on Violet’s back. “Remember when you first told me you had rats?”

“Yeah, you screamed. Why were you so scared of them? They’re just cute little baby rats.”

The brunette huffed. “I wasn’t scared. I was… just grossed out okay? All I knew about rats were some of them lived in the sewer, and rumaged trough garbage and did gross things! I didn’t know they could be so sweet. Even though some of them like to nip me.”

“They’re just nippy animals, Clem.”

“Yeah, they are, they’re funny little animals.” 

Soon enough, a smaller blackish-blue rat hopped into the room and climbed up Clementine’s leg.

“Shit! Ow!”

“Blue! How the hell did he escape from the cage, I could have sworn I shut the cage door,” Violet picked up the rat, placing him on her other shoulder. “I guess I should go get Yellow too. How does a movie sound?”

“Sure I’ll put in our favorite and make popcorn.”

Violet chuckled and walked to their room, going to the cage, where yellow, a medium-sized tan rat waited, on his back feet. “Hey Yellow,” she walked up to the cage. He was always so well behaved and always waited for Violet to invite him out of the cage.

The sound of the movie starting made Violet smile as she picked up Yellow and walked back to the living room, placing all three rats on the floor.

“You just gonna let them run around?” Clementine asked her.

“Yeah. Why not?”

Clementine chuckled as she began fast-forwarding the movie’s logos. “Time to watch Alien for the fiftieth time.”

“It still makes me jump every time we watch it.”

The girls snuggled into each other as the little rats rolled around on the floor. Every scare they hugged each other closer, Violet even spilled the popcorn at one part of it. 

The movie soon came to an end, and Violet stood up. “God that movie is as good as it was the first time I saw it. Ripley is just a badass bitch and I love her!”

“Yeah! She’s so cool!” Clementine giggled before screaming. There was a loud crashing noise coming from another room, scaring both Clementine and Violet. “The Aliens are coming for us Vi..”

“Babe it was probably just one of the rats, nothing bad… But uh let me go and shek it out just in case, you uh… you never know..” Violet headed into the room where the sound came from. It was one of the extra rooms, the room that they had used as a guest bedroom for when family or friends came over to their house to spend the night. And right as she suspected. Yellow was trying to pull a book around on the floor, that he had pulled off of the shelf. “Babe don’t worry it was just Yellow!” she shouted as she picked up the rat. “You’re a naughty little boy, huh?”

The little rat squeaked as almost if he was responding. 

Clementine came into the room with a relieved look on her face. “The naughty boy decided to scare us right after we watched a horror movie? How dare he,” she chuckled, walking closer to Violet and the rat.

We should put them up and make dinner? Or do you want to keep letting them run around the house. You know how much they enjoy it.”

“We could always just order some take out you know. Just enjoy ourselves?”

“Get some take out? From where? I honestly want some McDonald’s right now if I am being honest with you,” Violet smiled, thinking about the fast-food restaurant’s nuggets that she just happened to adore so much. They were her favorite type of chicken nugget even if they were most likely the least healthy type of nuggets that she could get from anywhere since… well, it  _ was  _ McDonald’s.

“If you want some McDonald’s honey, we can go and get McDonald’s. Or do you just want to use DoorDash? That might be easier.”

Violet thought for a minute. “Eh lets just order it. I don’t want to have to put the rats up, grab food, all for us to let them back out once we got home. It would just be easier to order—”

Another loud noise came from their bedroom. 

“You order the food on your phone and I’ll see what the other rats are up to,” Violet put Yellow on her shoulder and walked into their bedroom only to find Red and Blue fighting over one of Violet’s shoes. “Oh my god guys, ew!” she picked them both up. “No fighting over my shoes! That’s gross!”

The rats just ground their teeth in response. 

“Naughty boys,” Violet chuckled and headed out, closing their bedroom door, checking to see if Clementine was in the guest room before closing the door too. “Now you boys have fun running around.” she placed the three on the floor, so they only had the hallway, kitchen, and living room to roam around in.

“The food should be here soon. What do you want to do until then?”

Violet hummed, before just wrapping her arms around the girl. “Let’s just snuggle on the couch. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Clementine smiled as they both moved to the couch, arms wrapped around each other and cuddling.


End file.
